Several types of waste collection vehicles exist. Waste collection vehicles can be front loaders, rear loaders, automated side loaders, and grapple trucks. Waste collection vehicles are typically utilized to pick up quantities of waste for hauling to a determined area, such as a landfill, transfer station, or material recovery facility. Waste collection vehicles can be further utilized or modified to collect recyclables for transport to a recycling facility.
The allocation of waste removal equipment has been improved by the use of large trucks having compaction capabilities extending their effective range and capacity between unloadings. Further, the vehicles have been improved by the addition of specialized hoists to lift trash containers into the truck. These collection vehicles have also been improved by the utilization of collection/intermediate bins. The collection bin allows a front and/or side loading waste collection vehicle designed for the collection of large waste containers, such as dumpsters, to collect smaller, non-commercial waste containers.
As the routes of these trucks are extended, the trucks with collection bins spend more and more time on the roads driving between customers. During transport, if the collection bin contains any waste materials, the wind can blow a portion of this waste out of the bin. Littering from the collection bin is undesirable to customers and/or operators.